10K on deck
by Grimm48
Summary: after being homeschooled and equipped with survival skills 15 year old Thomas gets enrolled in the 7 seas high program since his father got an 24 job being part of the security team guarding Mr. Tipton.
1. room assignments

10k on Deck

Disclaimer: I don't own Z Nation or the suite life on Deck

Summary: after being homeschooled and equipped with survival skills 15 year old Thomas gets enrolled in the 7 seas high program since his father got an 24 job being part of the security team guarding Mr. Tipton.

* * *

After everyone of the teens enrolled in 7 seas high got their suite assignments they retreat to their respective suits to settle in.

"Ugh how hideous." London Tipton, heiress of the Tipton family says entering her suite.

"Oh, you do not like the room?" the Indian girl asks while she's preparing her bed.

"No, your clothes. I really have to talk to daddy about these new maid outfits." London replies with a scowl.

"Oh, you think I'm … No, no, no I'm Padma your roommate." The girl says politely, offering a handshake.

"Roommate? Isn't it bad enough that daddy is making me got to this stupid sea school, now he's making me share a room with the maid?" London exclaims shocked.

"Student." Padma corrects her.

"Student maid? I hate training a new maid." London says disappointedly, not realizing what is going on.

"And I hate rooming with stuck up snobs, so I guess we both drew the short straw." Padma replies.

"Look, I need my own room. Oh, idea. Why don't you drop out?" London asks.

"Oh, better idea why don't you drop dead. There is nothing you can do that will make me drop out of this school." Padma says.

"Really? Pick one from the top or two from the bottom." London says opening her jewelry case, showing Padma the different expensive jewelries, she's offering her.

Padma accepts the bribe, chooses an emerald necklace and drops out giving London the room all to herself.

* * *

In the meantime, Zack and Cody, two blonde twins reach their room, disappointed at their assignments, since they have been given the same room together with a third student. That student turns out to be Woody, a chubby sloppy but nice kid. Zack is OK with his new roommate while Cody is fearing for his sanity, being a clean freak now stuck with two messy roommates.

Across from them Thomas is starting to unpack the few belongings he brought with him when a hooded teen with a base cap walks in greeting him "Jo, I'm Bailey Pickett what's up?"

"I'm Thomas, nice to meet you." Thomas says looking his new roommate once over, finding something odd about him but is not able to place it yet.

Bailey, who is actually a girl who enrolled as a boy starts to unpack as well, gets out a rope and upon seeing Thomas' confused expression explains "I thought I'd hang up a rope, I like my privacy. And here is the bathroom schedule.", handing him a paper.

"OK? Anyway, do me a favor and install the line on the far end of the porthole on your side, I'll probably be trying to fish through there if you don't mind." Thomas tells her.

"How would that work?" She asks.

"Don't know yet but I've got time to figure it out." Thomas replies finishing unpacking his essential stuff and stores the rest of his bags in the closet on his side of the room.

* * *

An hour later

The students are instructed to gather and after everyone is present their teacher starts to give them a tour of the teaching facilities on the ship.

"Then why do they call it a purser?" London asks the teacher.

"I don't know but it's not his job to hold your purse."

"Fine, then You'll do it." London says turning to Thomas and hands him her purse.

"Haven't changed at all huh?" Thomas asks her.

"10K, I haven't seen you for a while." London greets her old acquaintance.

"This is the state of the art Marine biology lab. Now if you'll follow me we will go up one deck to the planetarium. "The teacher says, leading her students out of the room.

Zack, Cody, Woody and Bailey chose to stay behind though and admire the octopus in the classroom, before Zack and Woody start to play with it and toss it towards the others after getting sprayed by its ink. They manage to quickly put it back in its tank before the teacher comes back, realizing that some students are missing.

The teacher looks at them and asks what happened, because they are now dirtied by the ink, but they tell her that nothing happened.

"Well lucky for you this was our last stop, so I'd suggest you go to your rooms and hose off." She says.

* * *

Soon after Bailey is taking a shower while Thomas is lying on his bed, looking through an outdoor magazine.

"All yours if you want it." Bailey says walking out of the bathroom with her cap and hoodie on and goes over to her side of her room, where she starts to dry off her hair and style it.

"Nah I'm good." Thomas replies.

"So, you know that London girl huh?" Bailey asks him.

"Met her a couple of times, my dad works for her father." Thomas answers uncaringly.

"Why did she call you 10K, is it a nickname of yours?"

"Yeah I plan to encounter at least 10 thousand different animals in my lifetime." He explains.

"Cool, how many are you up to?" Bailey asks intrigued.

"893" Thomas replies.

"Wow." Bailey says impressed.

"You can call me 10K too if you want, it's easier." He offers her.

"OK." She agrees.

"Well, I'm gonna see what they're serving for meals here, wanna come?" 10K offers and walks through the separator and sees her drying off her hair, realizing that she's actually a girl which explains why something was off about her.

"Uhh, I can explain." Bailey says.

"You're a girl, so what? Or aren't there supposed to be coed rooms?" 10K asks.

"No, they are forbidden." Bailey tells him.

"OK, well I don't mind if you stay. I can keep a secret." 10K says.

"Thanks, I think I owe you an explanation though. You see all the girl spots for this year were filled so I applied as a guy and since my name is Bailey and I did play in the boys' baseball team it worked." She tells him.

"OK but why not wait and apply next year?" Thomas asks not understanding the hurry.

"No, if you ever swilled hogs you'd know why. Not that I don't love Kettlecorn but it's just too little, if you blink you miss the whole town and suddenly you're caught up in the hustle and bustle of Kettlepot. I just can't go home now, I can't. So, you promise you won't tell anyone I'm a girl, right? Please!" Bailey begs.

"You have my word."10K says and the door then opens, 10K quickly gets in front of Bailey, while she readjusts her hair back under her cap.

Zack walks in asking "Hey guys, can I use your shower? Cody is taking way too long."

"Fine with me, I'm Thomas by the way but you can call me 10K." 10K answers.

"Go ahead, I'm Bailey." She says getting out from behind 10K and Zack hurries into the bathroom.

"Well, I'm checking out the cafeteria. See you later and remember to keep your cap on while he's here." 10K tells her and leaves the suite.


	2. rescue London

10K on Deck

After everyone cleaned up Bailey, Cody, Woody and Zack make their way to the game room together.

"So how is your roommate?" Zack asks Bailey.

"He seems OK so far, haven't really talked to him much though. How is the living situation with you guys'?" Bailey replies.

"Well I think Woody and I are gonna get along great, but Cody might have a hard time, being a germaphobe and stuff." Zack says.

"Why don't we play some pool and let Cody and Woody work out their issues." Zack offers and starts to play pool with Bailey.

"We have issues?" Woody asks his new roommate.

"No,no. Yes." Cody confesses.

"Why can't we get along like them?" Woody asks Cody pointing at Bailey and Zack before he leaves disappointed.

"I hate this stupid sea school and this stupid boat." London exclaims walking up to the three standing at the pool table.

"Hey, the Laser game is open." Zack says, seeing some kids leave the game station.

"I love this stupid boat, dibs on the gold headphones. They match my outfit." London shouts as they make their way over to the station and everyone puts on the headphones, grabs a gun controller and starts shooting at the screen. Unnoticed by them an announcement is made while they have the headphones on.

'Attention, we will now conduct our first lifeboat drill. Report to your assigned muster station.' The intercom says before it starts to play a bell sound three times in a loop.

Seeing the kids around them clear the game room the four of them take off their headphones.

"Boy that is a loud bell, I can barely hear myself not think." London says.

"What does three consecutive alarm bells mean?" Bailey asks the group.

"Uhh, I don't know let me check." Cody says, taking out a pamphlet.

"One bell breakfast, two bells lunch, three bells sinking ship. Sinking Ship!" Cody tells them freaking out as they realize what's happening.

"What way?" Zack asks as they run out of the game room.

"port." Cody tells him and they run down the hallway after reminding London that Port is the other way.

"Hurry, the water is already tipping us over." London says panicked.

"No, you just broke your heel." Bailey corrects her.

"Worse!" London exclaims.

"Look, life jackets." Zack says and everyone puts them on.

"Look an exit, let's get out of here." Cody says, and everyone runs at the door, pushing through it simultaneously and run out on the sky deck, where they trip and fall into the jacuzzi.

"We fell overboard." Zack yells.

"Why is the ocean so hot?" London questions.

"Probably because it's a hot tub." Mr. Moseby tells them, standing next to the jacuzzi.

"here is your hat Bailey, Dude you're a girl." Cody says handing her the cap and stares at her shocked.

Once they get out of the hot tub Emma Tutweiller, the teacher confronts Bailey while they dry themselves off with a towel.

"Mrs. Pickett, why on earth would you masquerade as a boy?"

"Well I, I don't know." Bailey says guiltily.

"Just tell them. It was her only way to get out of Kettlecorn Kansas." 10K tells their teacher.

"Well, Bailey your application was by far the most impressive." Mrs. Tutweiller says thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute what? What about my essay on barnacle reproduction? I had pictures." Cody asks shocked.

"Can I see them?" Woody asks intrigued.

"Bailey, I'd let you stay but unfortunately we don't have a cabin to put you in." Mrs. Tutweiller tells her.

"She can continue stay in my room, I don't mind." 10K offers.

"I meant a girls' cabin, they are on another deck. Every girl has a roommate though." Mrs. Tutweiller tells them.

"Except for me." London cheers behind them.

"London, thank you! Thank you!" Bailey says grateful.

"Huh?" She asks confused.

"London, it's so nice of you to offer to share your room with Bailey." Mr. Moseby says.

"I wasn't offering. I was gloating. Here is a diamond necklace, drop out." London tells her, taking off the necklace she was wearing.

"I wouldn't drop out of this school for all the money in the world." Bailey replies.

"I could get that." London offers.

"No, I wanna stay here and be your B.f.f." Bailey says while she's hugging her.

"Get o.f.f." London tells her.

"I will not share a room!" London complains.

"You will if you want to stay in this school." Mr. Moseby tells her.

"I don't, hasn't anyone been listening to a single word I've said? Stupid sea school, ugh it's just a big pain in the butt." London says and storms off.

* * *

|later that day|

"Mr. Moseby, read this note from London." Mrs. Tutweiller tells him handing him a paper.

"I can't take it anymore, no one understands me. No one cares about me. I'm going to a place where no one will ever find me. P.S. please send my luggage to daddy's villa on Parrot Island even though that's not where I'm going." Mr. Moseby reads out loud.

"What are we gonna do? Mr. Tipton is not gonna like my losing his daughter on the first day off school!" Mrs. Tutweiller screams freaking out.

"You need to relax, the point of putting London on the boat is that there is no way off of it." Mr. Moseby tells her.

"Hah, you're right. Except by helicopter." Mrs. Tutweiller sighs out relieved until they hear a helicopter leaving the boat.

"Oh, and the pilot is wearing London's diamond necklace. Frank you better turn that whirly bird around." Mr. shouts angrily, looking through binoculars he took from a passenger.

* * *

|an hour later|

"It's all my fault London left." Bailey says guiltily, while she's sitting at the juice bar with Zack and 10K.

"No, it's not, she hated a lot of things on this boat besides you." Zack says. "That came out wrong." He corrects himself.

"Don't blame yourself, it's her fault for not being able to deal with a roommate." 10K tells her.

"Here Bailey, this will cheer you up, I ordered it just for you. It's a seaweed smoothie with a broccoli boost." Cody says, offering her the drink.

"We wanted a cheer up not a throw up." Zack tells him.

Behind them Mr. Moseby's phone rings.

"Finally. Captain I know you must be extremely busy with important things. Oh miniature golf really? Captain Lundsfurth, you need to turn this ship around. We're missing a student. Well here's why you should care. That student is London Tipton." Mr. Moseby tells him, and the boat immediately shifts, turning around headed towards Parrot island.

* * *

|the next morning|

"OK, the whole class is here except for Zack Martin." Mrs. Tutweiller says having checked attendance with her student roster.

"Get used to that." Cody tells her as Zack arrives behind her, scaring her.

"Sorry, I overslept." Zack apologizes.

"We were in Biology class." Cody tells him.

"Exactly." Zack says.

"Anyway, this unscheduled stop to look for London on this tropical Island presents us with a unique educational opportunity.

"We're gonna learn how to surf!" Zack says excitedly.

"Yeah, cowabunga. Hang eleven." Woody agrees excited.

"It's hang 10." Cody corrects him.

"Not when you got eleven toes." Woody disagrees.

"You got 6 toes on one foot?" Zack asks weirded out.

"No, 8 and 3." Woody tells him pointing at his respective feet.

"I meant an opportunity to study the history of the island. Now parrot island was colonized …" Mrs. Tutweiller starts to explain when Bailey cuts her off. "By the British. At the tail end of the age of exploration."

"Well to be more precise…" Mrs. Tutweiller starts to say when Cody interrupts her.

"1762 Wednesday around lunch."

"Thank you, well let's take a look at this beautiful lush paradise." Mrs. Tutweiller says and leads them to the railings where they see that the island is only a barren wasteland.

* * *

|on parrot island|

"Now the reason this Island is a popular tourist destination, or was. Is because of the rare parrot species poisuffolous insulas." Mrs. Tutweiller explains as she looks at the abandoned tourist attractions surprised.

"Which was not indigenous to these islands." Cody says.

"It was introduced to this habitat by explorers on the way back from the new world." Bailey adds.

"Cody, Bailey you're teaching my class. Again. My point is that this parrot is best known for its beautiful plumage and unique mating call, hah!" Mrs. Tutweiller says, rushing through the last part so Cody can't interrupt her again.

"She left out it eats squab feet's. Sorry. "Bailey says but apologizes seeing Mrs. Tutweiller's annoyed look.

"Now that we're ashore, we operate on the buddy system. So, choose your partner." Mrs. Tutweiller tells her students and Zack and Cody immediately run over to Bailey telling her "Come on buddy." Simultaneously.

"I call dibs." Cody says pulling at her arm.

"No, I saw her first." Zack protests pulling at her other arm.

"Uhm guys, I'm not the last slice of pizza." Bailey tells them.

"Of course, you're not. Excuse us." Zack says pulling his twin to the side.

"Why are you hitting on Bailey? You have a girlfriend." Zack says.

"Look before we left I told her it might be hard for me to resist the advances of beautiful exotic women from around the world." Cody tells him.

"What did she say?" Zack asks.

"She laughed. But I took it as a go for it." Cody explains.

In the meantime, Mr. Moseby went to a local townsman who took over multiple jobs after many left the island with the parrots, after Mr. Tipton cut down all the trees on the Island.

Amongst those jobs is police officer and judge and with those roles he imprisoned Mr. Moseby just like he has imprisoned London the day before, telling them that she has to write a check for 10 Million dollars for the island to regrow the trees and try to get the Parrot population back to their island.

* * *

|With the students|

"Wow, you're just an incredible artist." Zack tells Bailey.

"Huh? I was just trying to get my pen to work." Bailey tells him hitting the paper with the tip of the pen.

"Oh, look where did that little piggy come from?" Bailey asks delighted, seeing a snorting piggy in some bushes.

"That's what the Doctor said when he has my extra toes." Woody says grinning.

"Are you stuck? Here I have something for you. Do you like nuts?" Bailey says offering the pig some nuts she got out of her pocket.

"Oh, this rope is a leash." She then noticed the rope lying next to the pig and puts it around the pig.

"Oh, he's so sweet he reminds me of my pet pig back on the farm. Sir snort a lot and I were best friends. Then one day I woke up and he wasn't there anymore. I got really worried, but momma told me he moved to the big city." Bailey tells them, making the others looks doubtfully.

"I'm gonna call you porkers, you like that name?" Bailey tells the piggy, patting its back.

"Mr. Moseby is not back with London yet and the boat leaves in an hour. I'm gonna go find them." Mrs. Tutweiller tells them worriedly.

"Since it's partly my fault London left I'm gonna look too." Bailey says.

"Me too." Zack agrees.

"So will I." Cody chimes in.

"Same." 10K says.

"Great then we'll use the buddy system." Bailey tell them. "You guys go together, and I'll go with Woody." Bailey says and leaves with Woody while Zack and Cody just follow them, leaving 10K to look around on his own.

The group of four find the same townsman Mr. Moseby talked to and explain that they are looking for London, causing him to throw them into Jail as well.

"Wow you are worse rescuers than Moseby." London says.

"You can't arrest them for just knowing London." Mr. Moseby protests.

"It's a good point. Aha, Miss I don't suppose you have a Pig license." The man says seeing Bailey's new pet pig.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Bailey says getting out some papers.

"Ah. I have something, this pig license is only valid in Kansas." The man tells her.

"Great now we're stuck here forever." Mr. Moseby complains.

"Wait, I have an idea. Come here Porkers." Bailey tells them and attaches a note to the pig explaining their situation and sends it off to get help.

* * *

|A few minutes later|

"Man, the boat leaves in 20 minutes. Where is everyone?" 10K asks himself worried.

He then hears the pigs snorting and follows it, finding it standing where Bailey first found it and sees the note attached to it.  
"London, Bailey, Woody, Mr. Moseby, Zack and Cody are all locked in jail and I need to rescue them?" How'd they manage that?" 10K asks incredulous but hurries to the direction of the jail anyway.

* * *

|In the jail cell|

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't wanted me to room with little miss cow cake." London complains.

"It's cow pie and now instead of roommates we're cell mates. Does that make you happy Mrs. Covered in diamonds?" Bailey retorts.

"Is that an insult? Because that sounds pretty good to me." London replies.

"Guys are you in there?" 10K asks having arrived at the back of the police station and is pulling himself up by the bars on the window to peek in.

"I knew my pig mail would work, it's how they delivered mail in Kettle corn until 1995." Bailey says delighted.

"Let me guess your phone is two cans and a string?" London taunts her making Bailey frown.

"How did you all wind up in there?" 10K asks them.

"It's a long story, but you have to break us out of here." Mr. Moseby says.

"Alright." 10K says and let's go of the bars and sneaks around to the front door.

"Where did he go? Did he just bail on us?" Zack asks disappointed.

"Maybe he has a plan to get us out." Bailey says hopeful.

"Who was that anyways?" Mr. Moseby asks.

"10K or Thomas, he's the one I was roomed with when everyone though I'm a boy." Bailey informs him.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me Mr. Moseby, we already met on several occasions." 10K says having sneaked into the jail undetected.

"We have?" Mr. Moseby asks surprised.

"Sure, I came along with my dad. He's one of Mr. Tiptons security men, don't tell me you forgot when we shot up your hotel with paintballs?"

"That was you?" Mr. Moseby asks fearful.

"Yep." 10K replies and moves over to their cell door and starts to pick the lock.

"What are you doing? It takes a lot of practice to pick a lock." Cody asks him as the door opens with a click.  
"Apparently something you have." Cody says apologetic.

"Yay we're free." London cheers as they leave the cell.

"Thanks, 10K." Bailey says hugging him thankfully, making him blush slightly.

"Uhm, here is your pig." 10K tells her and hands her the leash with her new pet attached to it.

They then hear the ships horn.

"OK, we have 5 Minutes, if we run we can just make it." Mr. Moseby says, and everyone rushes out of the police station, running towards the dock.

On the way to the docks Bailey runs into a post card stand.

"Wait, wait look at these post cards." Bailey tells them.

"Look you can send post cards from the next port." Zack says trying to get her to continue on.

"No, I mean look how lush and beautiful this island used to be." Bailey explains.

"And now It's a dump so let's get out of here." London says.

"it's a dump because your father ruined it. And he should fix it." Bailey tells her.

"She's right, it's that kind of corporate greed that is destroying the environment." Cody says.

"Wow this place really did use to be beautiful." London says looking at the post card.

"Yes, and we can all be sad about it on the boat." Mr. Moseby says trying to get them to continue on to the boat.

"You know London if you paid to replant the island the parrots might come back." Cody tells her.

"And the islanders would be so grateful they'll print your face on the back of their coins." Bailey adds.

"Then I could flip myself to decide which shoes to wear." London gasps.

"Hold you're surrounded." The police officer tells them blowing his whistle.  
"By just you?" Woody asks.

"Pretty much." The man replies.

"Come on let's go, pay this clown or don't I don't care lets just get back on the boat. We only have 2 more minutes." 10K tells them, pushing past the officer who tries to stop him but 10K uses the hand to hand combat training from his father to just twist the guys arm behind his back and shove him to the side.

"I agree." Mr. Moseby says.

"How about I give you the 10 Million dollars to plant the trees." London says filling out a check.

"That will work." The officer says and takes the check while everyone else runs to the ship.

* * *

|On the ship|

"London we were worried sick about you. You're grounded." Mrs. Tutweiller tells her.

"technically you can only give detention, I can ground. You're grounded!" Mr. Moseby corrects her.

"And so is your helicopter pilot and your private submarine." Mrs. Tutweiller adds.

"I guess I'm stuck here." London says getting up from the lounger.

"I know, I know with me as your roommate." Bailey says walking up from behind her with 10K.

"Yeah that is depressing. But you did get us out of that jail cell." London says.

"So, does that mean we're OK?" Bailey asks.

"Sure." London agrees.

"Hey by the way with the room situation, if you want you can still stay in our room and just go sleep in London's room or something. Like I said I don't mind and don't need the extra space anyways and this way London will still have almost the whole room to herself." 10K offers.

"Do you think It would work?" Bailey asks.

"I don't know, I just wanted to offer the possibility." 10K replies.

"Oh please, please, please." London begs.

"OK I guess, we can try it out but if it doesn't work or Mr. Moseby gets wind of this I'll have to move to your room full time." Bailey tells London.

"Alright I guess." London pouts.

"Maybe I can be like your big sister." London tells her.

"Actually, I have 6 big sisters and 3 little ones." Bailey tells her.

"Wow your mom needs a hobby." London exclaims before she leaves to go shopping.

"Thanks again for everything you did for me today." Bailey thanks 10K.

"Don't sweat it. I think we should try to keep it a secret from those three across the hall though." 10K replies as they make their way to their cabin.

"Why?" Bailey asks.

"the twins seem to be smitten with you and I don't think you would get much time alone if they knew you were still staying across the hall." 10K explains.

"You think so?" Bailey asks.

"Yeah, I mean your beautiful, funny, kind and obviously quite smart if you showing up Mrs. Tutweiller was anything to go by." 10K tells her, holding open their cabin door.

"Thank you." Bailey says blushing at the compliments.

"Hey since you're so smart maybe you can help me figure my fishing situation out when you got time." 10K tells her patting the porthole in their room.

"Sure, it's the least I can do for letting me stay here." Bailey agrees and starts to take down the room separator.

"Don't you want to keep that for your privacy?" 10K asks surprised.

"Oh, no that was only an attempt to hide the fact that I'm a girl." Bailey replies.

"Alright." 10K says and helps her get the contraption off the walls.

"By the way where did you learn that with the police officer?" Bailey asks intrigued while they are taking down the line.

"My father taught me, he taught me normal classes too but most of his teaching was survival, self defense and shooting." 10K tells her.

"Wow must have been harsh." Bailey says.

"Not really, it's all I have known plus I like it. I even won some shooting competitions and not only for juniors." 10K tells her proudly.

"Wow, maybe you can show me that sometime then." Bailey says impressed.

"Sure, I'd be happy to." 10K replies with a smile.

"So, any rules for our living situation?" 10K asks her.

"Well, obviously no entering the bathroom while the other one is in there. No going through the others stuff. And changing only in the bathroom?" Bailey suggests.

"Sure, sounds good, anything else we'll have to decide on as we go I guess." 10K agrees.

"Oh, I think I owe you something though, you trusted me to keep your secret I think I should to the same." 10K says.

"No, you don't have to." Bailey tells him.

"But I want to, I think you're a nice girl and that I can trust you. The secret is that I'm supposed to keep an eye on London for Mr. Tipton. But he doesn't want her to know since she'd be annoyed by that and throw a hissy fit." 10K tells her.

"Wow, how did you get that job?" Bailey asks.

"Well one time I accompanied my dad while he was guarding Mr. Tipton and after hearing that I'm going to the 7 seas at the same time his daughter is he just offered me the job once he saw my skillset." 10K explains.

"So, you actually get paid for that?" Bailey questions.  
"Yeah, I'd do it for free, but I mean I'm like in the top 10 of the richest people on board because of his salary. No way I was going to say no to that. Especially considering what kind of businessman Mr. Tipton is. You saw what he did to the island." 10K tells her.

"Yeah, well OK see you tomorrow then I guess. I'd better head to London's room to make my bed and store a few clothes to sleep in there. Oh, I almost forgot to ask, do you mind if Porkers stays here once he's out of quarantine?" Bailey tells him as she takes a few things from her bags before leaving the room.

"No, it's OK with me, as long as we can teach him to do his business where he's supposed to." 10K says.

* * *

AN: PM or reviews are apprechiated :)


	3. back pains

10K on Deck

|the next day|

Bailey comes into her and London's room, carrying a small case with some clothes she's gonna keep over in London's cabin.

"What are you doing?" She asks London who is currently trying to push something into a closet in the room.

"These closets are way to small." London complains.

"I believe that should be my closet and if you take it I'd only have that hook." Bailey tells her.

"Oh, I'm gonna need that." London tells her putting up a picture of herself with her dog on the hook.

"I hate to be pushy, but even if I'm not here all the time I'm gonna need some space to keep my clothes. So please make some room for my stuff somewhere in the room." Bailey tells her, putting down her suitcase on the bed and goes back to hers and 10Ks room.

"That was fast." 10K greets her as Bailey comes back in the room, barely 10 minutes later.

"Yeah well London already occupied every inch of the room, so I asked her to make some room for my stuff and am giving her some time to do it." Bailey informs him.

"Bad idea." 10K mumbles.

"What was that?" Bailey asks.

"I said it's a bad idea. I know London only a bit but once you go back in that room, believe me you will have even less space then before." 10K tells her.

"That can't be right, yesterday she was really supportive of me I don't think she'd be that mean." Bailey says.

"Oh, no it's not about being mean but as you've probably noticed London has the attention span of a chihuahua and is self-absorbed. She won't even notice that it's an inconvenience for you." 10K replies.

"We'll see. Wanna come with me later to see if you were right?" Bailey offers.

"Sure, I'm in." 10K agrees and gets back to browsing through a survival store magazine.

* * *

|a few hours later|

Bailey and 10K walk into London's room.

"What the feathers happened to our room?" Bailey asks barely able to open the door because a closet was in the way.

"You said you needed some space, so I made some, the top space is yours the bottom is mine." London explains.

"You mean the air?" Bailey asks sarcastically.

"No silly, I build you a custom-made loft." London says excited.

"How in the hay stack am I supposed to get up there?" Bailey asks.

"On your custom-made ladder. Now get on up there and give it a ride cowgirl." London says putting a metal ladder at the entrance to the top floor.

"Believe me you are going to love it. You'll have a balcony and a great view." London tells her while Bailey makes her way up the ladder.

"Of what?" Bailey asks annoyed.

"Of me!" London says cheerfully.

"Oww." Bailey curses when she reaches the top and hits her head on the ceiling.

10K follows her up and lies down on the floor while Bailey is sitting on her bed.

"Told you." 10K says smirking a bit.

"Yes, you did. Any ideas on how to explain that this isn't going to work?" Bailey asks quietly while London starts to meditate on her bed again repeating "Ohm-oney "over and over.

"I don't know I'd just try to explain that you want a normal bed and closet but I', not sure that would work with Mrs. Sparkly airhead." 10K says thoughtfully making Bailey chuckle at his joke.

"Anyways I'm gonna get something to eat and then head to bed. I'm guessing I'll see you later since you can't really sleep like this." 10K tells her poking the ceiling from his now sitting position and makes his way down the ladder.

While all this is going on Zack is burning through both his and Cody's student allowance like nothing until they are broke and have to take jobs from Moseby as a towelboy and busboy.

* * *

|that night|

"Oww, this is torture it's so stuffy up here. Oww." Bailey says and hits her head on the ceiling.

"could you please keep it down with the oww's I'm trying to sleep." London tells her, turning on the lights by clapping twice.

"I'm sorry if my cries of pain are keeping you awake." Bailey retorts.

"Hey, it's no better for us down here either. Well actually it is, my bed is stuffed with Rose petals. Smell?" London tells her bouncing up and down on her bed.

"OK that is it, this isn't easy for me to say cause I don't like to complain and I really want us to be friends, oh dammit I'm just gonna say it." Bailey says while she's pacing hunched over on her small platform until she realizes that London has fallen asleep again.

"Great can't even finish a sentence with her." Bailey curses and gets her slippers before she climbs down the ladder and puts them on. She zips up her sweater and leaves the room heading towards 10K's cabin.

Once she arrives in front of it she knocks faintly but gets no response since it's already 2 in the morning and just opens the door, slipping in quietly.

Once inside she uses a small flashlight she brought to find her way to her bed only to see that it's been made and there is a small note lying on it saying 'Here, I thought you might not want to make your bed in the middle of the night, so I prepared it for you.'

She takes the note, putting it on her bedside table and slips under the covers sneaking a glance at the sleeping 10K before she turns off her flashlight mumbling a quiet "Thank you." To her sleeping roommate.

* * *

|the next morning|

10K is already awake and in the shower when Bailey wakes up.

"Uhh." Bailey moans trying to sit up in the bed but is hunched over because she spent most of the night in London's room cramped under the ceiling.

"Oh hi, you're up." 10K greets her coming out of the bathroom toweling off his shirtless body and hair.

"Yeah, hi. And thanks for letting me stay here." Bailey replies with a blush once she sees 10K's fit body, never really haven seen so much of a boy.

"No problem, I hope the bed was OK, I used my spare set." 10K says as he puts on a shirt.

"Yeah thanks it was great, but apparently the damage was already done." Bailey replies trying to walk hunched over, groaning with every other step.

"Yeah looks like it. Want me to take you to the nurse?" 10K offers.

"No thanks, I hope my back will get back to normal on its own." Bailey replies.

"Alright, well I was gonna head over to the smoothie bar to see what the twins are up to, want to come?" 10K asks.

"Sure, let me take a shower first though, hopefully it'll relax my back a bit." Bailey agrees.

"Alright, take your time I'm gonna try to catch up in some subjects." 10K tells her and gets out a schoolbook from his bag pack, flopping down on the bed.

|half an hour later - on the sky deck|

"Hey guys." 10K and Bailey greet Zack and Cody almost simultaneously while 10K is supporting Bailey as she walks.

"What happened to you?" Zack asks rudely.

"What happened? I'm sleeping on a shelf and it's turned me into a human question mark." Bailey complains.

"Here, let me help ya." Cody says and gets behind her, cracking her back two times.

"Thanks." Bailey says excited that she can stand again.

"You're welcome." Cody says before he gets hit in the face with a towel.

"Hey, hey, hey not the face." Cody tells the guy who threw it only to get another one thrown at his stomach.

"Hey, what's up with you two working? Aren't you supposed to have student allowances?" 10K asks the twins.

"Yeah we had until Zack spend all of it in 1 day." Cody complains angrily as he storms off to take care of the towels while Zack is wiping the counter.

"Anyways I tried reasoning with London but it's like talking to a tractor." Bailey says pouting while 10K helps her sit down on a stool.

"That's offensive to tractors everywhere." Zack tells her as he comes out from behind the counter and stands next to her suggesting, "What you need to do is to scheme her into what you want her to do."

"Oh no, that would be lying. I don't lie, well except that time I told our turkey everything would be OK right before thanks giving. Oh, cobblers I'm so sorry." Bailey tells him guiltily.

"The good thing is London will be easier to fool." Zack replies and walks over to his brother who is complaining about the towel usage of the people on deck.

"He isn't wrong about that." 10K agrees.

"So, you think I should trick her?" Bailey asks uncertain.

"Well, I didn't say that. That's something you'll have to decide for yourself, I only meant that London will believe anything you tell her." 10K replies.

"I don't know, it doesn't feel right to lie." Bailey says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know, sorry I'm not more helpful but people are not my strong suit. I pretty much only ever had me and my dad to worry about." 10K tells her.

"Don't be modest, up till now you've been the best friend to me anyone could wish for." Bailey praises him.

"Thanks." 10K says happily.

* * *

|later that day|

Bailey is hanging out in London's room, sitting on her bed cramped under the ceiling.

"London what are you doing?" She asks the girl sitting on the bed below her.

"My toes. This little piggy went to the stock market, this little piggy stayed home, and this little piggy ate roast beef and this little piggy had none, because she is a vegetarian." London says playing with her toes while Bailey sneaks an audio recorder under London's bed with a cord.

"Uhh London do you hear that?" Bailey asks alerting her to the sound she is playing on the audio recorder.

"What is that?" London asks weary.

"Could be sea snarks." Bailey tells her.

"What's a sea snark?" London asks.

"They're sea creatures that eat through the bulk heads of ships." Bailey lies.

"You know I've been on hundreds of cruises and I've never heard of sea snarks." London tells her.

"Uhh, that's because snarks only get in on the lower decks. You usually stay on the upper decks." Bailey says coming up with a bogus explanation.

"You're right, I've never been this low. What do snarks do?" London says terrified.

"mostly munch on purses and matching belts. They are also attracted to red nail polish." Bailey says.

"I have those and I'm wearing red nail polish." London realizes scared.

"Thank goodness I'm save, sea snarks can't climb." Bailey tells her.

"I'll switch beds, just for fun." London tells her quickly, making her way up the ladder with her hands full of purses.

* * *

|later that evening|

Bailey comes into hers and 10Ks room.

"Huh, you're standing up straight. Decided to trick London or did you steer clear of her room?" 10K asks her seeing her walk in.

"I wouldn't exactly…" Bailey starts to say until London comes running by their cabin door screaming "Ahh, the sea snarks are all over me!"

"Ok, maybe a little trick. Do you think I'm a bad person?" Bailey asks.

"No, the fact that you're worried about it already shows that you're not one." 10K says honestly.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Bailey asks.

"Because your lie is obviously affecting London more than you wanted it to." 10K answers.

"I guess you're right. I better tell her the truth, after all even if it doesn't work out I can still just stay here full time right?" Bailey says.

"Yeah, might have to find a way to trick Moseby then but I'm sure someone with your smarts will figure something out." 10K tells her.

"Well I better go tell London the truth." Bailey says and makes her way out of the cabin with 10K who goes to see how Cody will do in the Jo-Jo competition he entered after wishing her good luck.

* * *

|In London's cabin|

Bailey walks into London's room and sees her cowering on the upper bed rocking herself back and forth.

"I think the sea snarks are building a nest in my purses." London tells her.

"London, the truth is there is no such thing as sea snarks." Bailey confesses.

"Oh you're just saying that to try and trick me and my piggys' into coming down." London accuses her.

"No, I said that to trick you and your piggy's into going up." Bailey tells her.

"There is that gnawing again make it stop, make it stop." London squeals.

"OK, OK I'll turn it off." Bailey says and gets the recorder from under the bed stopping the recording.

"Ahh, the sea snark has disguised itself as a digital recorder." London yells scared.

"No, sea snarks don't exist. I made it up, look London I want to say I'm really sorry for lying to you." Bailey explains.

"Well you should be sorry, why would you do that to me I mean what did I ever do to you?" London tells her while she's climbing down the ladder.

"Ow, my back." London says once she's on the floor and holds her hunched over back.

"I know, my back still hurts too." Bailey tells her leaning down to London's level.

"You mean I made you feel this bad?" London questions guiltily.

"Yes, I couldn't stand the whole day." Bailey tells her.

"Oh, you poor thing, in pain, hunched over, forced to look at those hideous shoes." London says.

"I guess we haven't been very good roommates to each other.

"I guess not." London agrees with a sigh.

"So, can I put my bed back on the floor?" Bailey asks.

"Well… OK." London agrees reluctantly.

"And we can be real roommates and best friends and maybe even share some clothes and jewelry?" Bailey asks excitedly.

"Hold your plow there farm girl. One ugly shoe step at a time." London tells her before she wobbles out of the room.

* * *

After London left Bailey also leaves the room and goes to the sky deck to see how Cody's competition went.  
"Hey Thomas, how did it go? Did Cody win?" Bailey asks seeing that the competition is already over and 10K is sitting on the edge of the hot tub, fiddling with a small knife.

"Oh, hey Bailey, yeah he won by default. That Johann Jo was disqualified since the competition excluded professional competitors. How did your talk with London go?"

"Great, it sounded like she really got what the problem is. That her back is now hurting like mine seems to have done the trick, so I'll be out of your hair soon by nighttime." Bailey tells him.

"No rush, it's not like you snore. To be honest you look cute when your asleep." 10K tells her avoiding eye contact by twirling his knife around.

"What do you mean by that?" Bailey asks not sure if she should be offended.

"Hey, calm down, I only meant that when you're asleep your just as beautiful as when you're up and running." 10K tells her looking into her eyes.

"Oh, thank you." Bailey says with flushed cheeks and sits down next to him.

"So, what are you doing with the knife?" Bailey asks.

"Sadly, not much, usually I like to shoot and throw weapons almost daily to get better and stay in shape." 10K tells her sounding disappointed.

"Well I guess you don't have much opportunity for that on the ship huh? Maybe you can try and do that when we dock?" Bailey suggests.

"Maybe, though to be honest I'm thinking about buying one of those disk shooting things you use when you're clay-target-shooting, it's not like I don't have the money for it now." 10K tells her with a smirk.

"Maybe you can convince Moseby to make it an activity, so you won't get into trouble for making so much noise." Bailey suggests.

"Hey, good idea. Would you like to help me out with that?" 10K asks having cheered up at the idea.

"I'm not sure I'd be much help since I've never shot anything but OK." Bailey tells him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of recruiting some people for the activity, I'm sure Moseby will only agree if there is sufficient demand for it." 10K explains.

"Oh sure, I can help with that." Bailey replies confidently.

"Thanks Bailey." 10K says and gives her a long hug.

"Come on lets head to our cabin, you should stay in our room until London rearranged your room." 10K then tells her, leading her to their cabin.


	4. showgirls and crushes

10K on Deck

|Sky Deck – about a week later|

The group consisting of Bailey, Cody, Zack and 10K are sitting at the smoothie bar after they have finished their history class.

"I can't believe Mrs. Tutweiller didn't let me give my report on Kettlepod.I had pie charts made of actual pie." Bailey says disappointed.

Zack who is currently eating one of those pies turns to them and says "Oops. If it's any consolation, your home is delicious."

"I concur." 10K agrees haven eaten some of the pieces of pie Bailey cut out.

"Well you better tell Mrs. Tutweiller you ate my A+" Bailey tells Zack.

"Looks like she's busy with Moseby." Cody says as they hear Moseby and Tutweiller laugh.

"Yeah, look at those two. Do you think they're courting?" Bailey asks interested.

"First of all, no one's been courtin' since 1922, which by the way was the last time Moseby had a date." Zack tells her.

"I don't know, I mean they do seem rather close, but then again he's her boss it'd be kind of awkward wouldn't it?" 10K chimes in.

"London, did you hear what Mr. Moseby and Mrs. Tutweiller were saying?" Bailey asks her since she just came from their direction.

"He asked her if she was free tonight and she said yes." London replies.

"It sounds like he was asking her out on a date." Bailey says excited with a gasp.

"Moseby and Tutweiller sitting in a tree, k-i-… ssing." London sings bouncing back and forth with Bailey.

"Please, the last woman Moseby has kissed in the last 30 years is his mother and even she's not to thrilled about it." Cody jokes.

"Anyhow I just don't see Mrs. Tutweiller dating, I mean she's so uptight. Don't be tardy, do your homework, don't eat chalk." Zack says mocking Mrs. Tutweiller with a fake voice.

"Come on let's follow them and eaves drop on their conversations." London suggests as Mr. Moseby and Mrs. Tutweiller are leaving the sky deck.

"London it's not right to spy on people." Bailey says.

"Don't think of it as spying. Think of it as science, we're merely observing their behavior. From behind a plant." London tells her.

"Works for me." Bailey agrees and follows her.

"Hey, wait up, I'm coming with. Not like I have anything better to do anyways, plus I get to practice my stealth." 10K tells the girls, catching up to them.

While Bailey, London and 10K are following their teachers around the ship Zack, Cody and Woody are sneaking into a adult only show with dancing girls, trying multiple disguises, amongst them being the sons of London, who got separated from Bailey and 10K.

* * *

|the next day- classroom|

"So just then, down comes her stiletto heel, this close to our faces." Zack finishes his story, demonstrating with Cody putting his foot a few inches from his face on a table.

"Greatest experience of my life." Cody says.

"You went to the starlight follies to stare at scandaly clad women?" Bailey asks appalled.

"No, what? No, I went for the music. The band was awesome." Cody says trying to save face and failing miserably.

"The Irene-Dinkleman combine?" Bailey says.  
"Off the heezy." Cody replies only to get an eyeroll from Bailey in return.

Mrs. Tutweiller then comes in and tells Zack to start with his report.

Zack walks up to the front of the class, a deck of cards in hand and says "Vegas baby. The place to be, it's all about the cards though. You need to know when to hold them, when to fold them and When to deal them 52 at a time." He then tries a shuffle trick and drops the entire deck on the floor.

"Wow, someone who is actually getting a lower grade than Woody." Mrs. Tutweiller says making Woody celebrate quietly.

As Zack is picking up his cards he sees the anklet on Mrs. Tutweiller's foot and tells Cody to help him collect the cards, so he too can see it and confirm that it's the same one as the one they've seen on the showgirl yesterday.

After the class ended Woody, Cody, Zack, 10K and Bailey have gathered at the smoothie bar again.

"Hey guys, so the showgirl with the great legs was Tutweiller." Zack tells the others.

"No way." Woody says.

"Way." Zack replies.

"No way." Woody disagrees again.

"Way." Zack insists.

"I'll handle this. Way." Cody chimes in.

"But she couldn't have been in the show last night, she was on a date with Mr. Moseby." Bailey tells them.

"Actually Bailey, we lost Tutweiller before the show started and Moseby ended his evening alone listening to classic music while drinking a smoothie." 10K reminds his roommate.

"See, no prove. She was in the show, we saw her anklet." Zack tells Bailey.

"Did you see her face?" Bailey questions.

"No." Cody replies.

"Then that's not prove." Bailey disagrees.

"Prove of what?" Mrs. Tutweiller asks as she comes around a corner.

"Prove that there are an infinite amount of Prime numbers." Cody lies.

"Aww, I love that you guys are discussing academics outside of the classroom, I guess I have inspired you." Mrs. Tutweiller says cheerfully. And Zack, Cody and Woody stare at her imagining her in the showgirl costume dancing around while 10K is busy slurping a smoothie.

"Uhh, why are you boys staring at me?" Mrs. Tutweiller asks.

"Uhm look first we don't pay enough attention to you, now we're paying to much attention. We can't win with you." Zack complains.

"Meanwhile Mrs. Tutweiller probably wants to go to her room to get ready for her date." Bailey says.

"Oh, I don't have a date tonight." Mrs. Tutweiller tells her.

"Oh, well if you really have no plans then you can tutor Zack, he's as dumb as cork." Cody suggests.

"dumber, cork serves a function in society." Zack adds.

"I can't tutor anyone this evening I actually do have plans." Mrs. Tutweiller tells them.

"Really? Anyone special?" Bailey asks excited.

"Bailey, from nine to three I'm all yours and after that I'm all…" Mrs. Tutweiller says.

"Whose, whose are you?" Bailey cuts her off.

"all mine." Mrs. Tutweiller finishes.

"Mrs. Tutweiller may I talk to you in private for a moment please." Mr. Moseby says arriving on the sky deck.

"Oh of course Mr. Moseby anything for you." Mrs. Tutweiller agrees and goes over to him.

"Are Moseby and Tutweiller off to another date?" London asks excitedly, having just arrived on the scene.

"Yeah, they are having a 'private moment', she said she'd do anything for him." Bailey tells her, using air quotes.

"It's a date." London says happily.

"Sorry girls but he's her boss. It's possible she was just polite to not get fired." 10K suggests.

"Ah hush, there are dating. I can smell it from a mile away." Bailey tells her roommate.

"No, no, no I'm sure her plans are another performance on the starlight follies." Zack tells them.

"No, uhh she's meeting Moseby after school." London disagrees.

"You know what, that's it. We're gonna go back to that show tonight and get you your proof." Zack tells them.

"How are you going to do that?" Bailey asks doubtfully.

"Don't worry baby, I have a plan." Zack says cockily.

* * *

|that evening|

Bailey and London are standing in their hallway dressed in showgirl costumes with Cody, Zack and 10K.

"What other plans you got?" Bailey asks looking herself up and down, not liking the revealing clothes.

"What are you talking about it's a great plan. A really great plan." Cody replies gawking at Bailey's outfit only to get hit over the head by 10K.

"Hey." Cody protests rubbing his head.

"Show some respect, Bailey is our friend not some display figurine you can stare at all day. And if she doesn't want to go through with the plan I'll see to it that she doesn't have to." 10K warns him.

"Thanks 10K, but I think we have to do this, otherwise we'll never know if Mrs. Tutweiller is dating Moseby or is working as a showgirl." Bailey tells him smiling at his thoughtfulness.

"OK so, if she's under one of the masks we were right, otherwise you were right and she's dating Moseby." Zack repeats the plan.

"Either way, loving the plan." Cody says only to get hit even harder this time.

"Where is Woody?" Zack asks ignoring his brothers pain.

"He was caught by the hall monitor he's not very good at tip-toeing." Cody replies wincing at 10Ks hit.

Soon after Bailey and London are in the show girls' dressing room, looking at every dancers' ankle only to find no anklet. When they are trying to leave though the manager sends them on stage along with the other show girls. On stage they try to put up a good show but fail to do so miserably and Bailey gets spooked when Mrs. Tutweiller and Mr. Moseby come to the show obviously looking for them and knocks over all the dancers and herself, twisting her ankle in the process. Mrs. Tutweiller and Mr. Moseby then easily make them out alongside Zack, Cody all of which have tried to hide during the show. 10K came rushing out of his hideout when he sees Bailey hurt her ankle and is currently helping her stand while they get chewed out by their teachers.

"I cannot believe you'd sneak into a restricted show." Mr. Moseby says disappointed.

"On a school night." Mrs. Tutweiller adds.

"dressed as showgirls." Mr. Moseby continues.  
"How did you know where we were?" Cody asks.

"Woody gave you up, I raised his grade to a D+ and he sang like a canary." Mrs. Tutweiller tells them.

"It was their plan they thought you were one of the showgirls." Bailey tells her motioning to the twins.  
"Well the girls thought you and Mr. Moseby were dating." Cody says.

"And what are you doing here?" Mr. Moseby asks the black-haired teen supporting Bailey.

"I just came along cause I was bored and wanted to keep an eye on the girls, can't have them being molested by some strangers." 10K replies non-chalantly.

"We told you she wasn't in the show." London tells the twins.

"But how does that explain the anklet?" the twins question.

"OK, so maybe she's a showgirl and she's dating Moseby. Can we all agree on that?" Bailey suggests.

"Oh, please a showgirl is so out of Moseby's league." Cody replies.

"And Mrs. Tutweiller is way too old to be a showgirl." London adds.

"Excuse me, it is none of your business whether I'm a showgirl or not, or dating Mr. Moseby or not. And that would be a not on both." Mrs. Tutweiller tells them.

"I don't care what you do as long as I can be in next week's show." London tells her striking a pose.  
"Where you and your cohorts are going to be is in detention. Mrs. Tutweiller tells them and sends them away.

* * *

|At 10Ks and Bailey's cabin|

"Hey why didn't you help Bailey to her room first?" Zack asks 10K confused, who is currently opening his and Bailey's door while helping her stay off her hurt foot.

"I actually still live here somewhat. Most of the time I sleep in London's room, but my stuff is actually here since London won't be happy if I asked her to give me some space in the room." Bailey fills in the Martin brothers.

"What? And we didn't know about it?" Cody asks shocked.

"I thought it'd be better if Bailey had some space from you guys hitting on her, granted Zack doesn't seem interested anymore but you're not very subtle." 10K tells him going into the room with Bailey and closing the door behind them.

"He won't be too happy with you for the next few days." Bailey tells 10K who is helping her sit down on the bed.

"I really couldn't care less. Either he's my friend or not. His choice." 10K replies calmly.

"Now let me take a look at your foot. I may not be much of a doctor but I've hurt myself often enough to help." 10K says and carefully takes her hurt foot, removing the shoe gently and moves her foot gently to see where she's hurt.

"I think it's just a sprain. But we should still go to the nurses' office tomorrow morning." 10K says having finished his checkup.

"I'm going to massage it and then put on a bandage OK?" 10K asks her.

"Thanks, you don't have to do that though, taking me to the nurses' would be enough." Bailey says gratefully.

"Ahh, it's no problem." 10K replies and starts to gently massage her foot, careful not to hurt her.

"Why do you keep helping me so much? Am I not just a burden to you?" Bailey asks downcast.

"No, you're my closest friend." 10K replies as he's still massaging her foot.

"Thanks, you're my closest friend aboard the ship too." Bailey replies happily.

"Ahh, yeah I remember. Moose from Kettlecorn your boyfriend." 10K says.

"Actually no, I meant my sisters. Moose actually broke up with me a week ago over email, not that I can blame him since he never got why I wanted to leave Kettlecorn. It was just surprising that he already has a new girlfriend, one of my old classmates." Bailey tells him sighing exhausted at digging up old memories.

"His loss if you ask me, if you were to date me I'd let nothing get between us." 10K tells her focused on her foot and only notices his slip up until it was too late.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make things awkward, it just slipped out." 10K apologizes, taking out a bandage from his bag and starts to wrap it around her ankle.

"Did you mean that?" Bailey asks blushing madly.

"Yes." 10K replies.

"To be honest I've thought about you a lot too, I just haven't figured out yet if it's in a best friend way or more than that." Bailey tells him fiddling with her boa.

"Wow, I have to say you are good at hiding it." 10K says.

"You're one to talk. I was completely blindsided. You always seem like some aloof, careless but kind guy." Bailey counters.

"So, what are we going to do about the elephant in the room?" 10K asks her, sitting down next to her on her bed.

"I don't know, take some time to think about it and if we're both completely sure we want to try dating I think we should just do it." Bailey suggests.

"Sure, sounds like a good way to go on." 10K agrees.

"Come on, let me help you to the bathroom so you can change, I don't think that would be comfortable to sleep in." 10K says helping her up.

"Thanks, and I just want to say regardless of if we start dating or just stay good friends I'm glad to have you in my life." Bailey tells him as they hobble over to the bathroom.

"Same here." 10K replies before she closes the door behind her.

Needless to say, both of them slept rather uneasy that night, unsure of what their confessions might have done to their friendship.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, let me know what you think, PM and Review pls.


	5. dances and relationships

10K on Deck

|classroom – about two weeks later|

"London can you tell me what this is?" Mrs. Tutweiller asks tracing something on the map behind her.

"A bad manicure?" London answers.

"No, has anyone heard of the international dateline?" Mrs. Tutweiller asks the class.

"Something you say to a French babe, so she'll go out with you?" Woody asks.

"No, it's an imaginary line created in 1884 to the east of which the date is a day earlier than it is to the west." Bailey answers.

"So, when you cross the dateline you have to turn your clocks back 24 hours, a whole day." Cody adds.

"Correct, which is what we're going to do tonight." Mrs. Tutweiller says.

"That works for me, because if tomorrow is gonna be today again then today is actually yesterday which means that yesterday's homework isn't due today. It's rally due tomorrow." Zack exclaims cheerfully.

"In other words, you didn't do your homework?" Mrs. Tutweiller asks knowingly.

"Yet." Zack replies with a smile on his face.

* * *

|later – 10Ks room|

10K is on his phone calling his father because he needs advice regarding his situation with Bailey, ever since they told each other they might be interested in dating each other they've avoided the subject and kept some distance from each other.

"Yeah dad, like I said London is alright, there only was one incident on the first day of the cruise but we handled it." 10K informs his father.

"That's good son, I'm sure Mr. Tipton will be delighted to hear that. Why are you calling then if everything is OK?" His father replies.

"I need some advice about girls. I've become very close to a fellow student and told her I'd be interested in dating her but we've avoided the topic since then and now there is this dance coming up, so I thought maybe you have some tips on what to do?" 10K says.

"Well son, first of all I'm glad you found someone you're interested in. Secondly, I'd suggest you just ask her to dance during your festivities and make a move, kiss her or ask her for an answer. It doesn't matter as long as you show her what you feel." His father advises.

"Alright, thanks dad I'll see what I can do." 10K replies and hangs up.

* * *

|at the same time – London's room|

"So ever since then we avoided the subject and kept our distance, what do I do?" Bailey asks, finishing filling in London on her situation with 10K.

"what is the problem with you two? You like each other so date." London tells her.

"I don't know, it's just that I've never been friends before with the guys I was dating much less roommates." Bailey replies.

"Still I say go for it, 10K is good lucking and he obviously has a thing for you." London tries to encourage her.

"Yeah, maybe you're right and I'm overthinking things. Hey, maybe I'll get an opportunity to talk to him at the dance later." Bailey says.

While this is going on Cody Martin is planning with his brother to ask Bailey out himself during the dance that evening.

* * *

|international dateline dance|

Because there is a storm outside the dance got moved inside. Zack is the DJ, there is some food prepared on a few tables, there are some tables available to sit at and there are a few decorations scattered around the room.

"What are you doing?" London asks Bailey, seeing her in her yellow dress do a dance with some girls, where she mainly moves her hands up and down in alternation.

"Dancing." Bailey replies continuing to move to the music.

"It looks like you're milking a cow." London tells her.

"That's the name of the dance." Bailey replies as though it's obvious.

"Oh, well do you know this one?" London asks doing practically the same thing sideways.

"Oh yeah the sheep sheer." Bailey says and copies London's moves.

"No silly, it's the credit card swipe." London tells her continuing her dance with more vigor.

Soon after Bailey goes over to the buffet and eats some shrimps, while both 10K and Cody have arrived at the dance. 10K is dressed in his usual black jeans along with a white t-shirt under a black jacket while Cody is dressed almost the same only with the shirt and jacket color being swapped.

Spotting Bailey at the shrimps Cody goes over to his twin, a cd in hand and bribes him to play the song he picked out for himself and bailey next.

Meanwhile 10K got pulled aside by Woody who is at the moment trying to explain a joke to him but screws up continually, while 10K is actually more focused on watching Bailey than listening to Woody's joke.

Bailey sees him looking at her and is currently trying to gather her nerves to go over to 10K and talk to him when Cody asks her for a dance as one of her favorite songs starts to play.

"Oh, I love this song." Bailey says.

"I picked it for you. Care to dance?" Cody asks.

"Uhm, it's kinda slow isn't it? Can't exactly do the milk-it to it." Bailey asks uncertain.

"Yeah, but it's better for talking." Cody tells her as they start to sway from side to side.

"That's true, so did you finish the prove on that geometry problem?" Bailey asks.

"Yeah but tonight I thought we could talk about other things, like us. You know Bailey I really like you a lot." Cody tells her.

"Me too, we really have become great friends." Bailey agrees.

"Yeah, but I want us to be more than friends, what do you think about that?" Cody tells her.

"Oh, Cody that is really sweet but I actually like somebody already." Bailey tells him gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"It's Thomas, right?" Cody asks having suspected something.

"Yes." Bailey confirms but then starts to feel nauseous and leaves the dance in a hurry saying "I think I ate some bad shrimp.", as fast as she can run on heels.

10K sees her rush out of the hall and goes after her, telling Woody "Sounds good man, why don't you try it on Allison?"

After Bailey ran out 10K followed her to the ladies' room on the sky deck, which was the closest one to their dance and knocks on the door ignoring the cold wind and his clothes getting soaked.

"Bailey are you OK?" 10K shouts because of the storm.

"I'll be fine, I just ate some bad shrimp." Bailey replies from within the ladies' room.

"OK, I'm coming in." 10K tells her and enters the ladies' room, seeing Bailey leaning over a sink.

"What are you doing here, why didn't you stay at the party?" Bailey asks seeing him enter.

"The only reason I went there in the first place was to see if I could ask you for a dance." 10k replies, walking over to her.

"I don't think I'll be able to do much dancing for a while." Bailey says and throws up again.

"Come on, let me take you to our suite." 10K suggests to which Bailey gladly agrees and he holds her waist, keeping her steady as they walk to their suite.

"Thanks, I think I can handle it from here." Bailey says while she enters their bathroom.

"OK, if you need anything I'll be out here. Just shout." 10K replies and starts to take off his soaked clothes, throwing on a black shirt and a pair of jogging pants.

* * *

A little over an hour later Bailey re-emerges from the bathroom still looking rather pale and sweaty.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm disgusting." Bailey says downcast as she makes her way over to her mattress.

"Not at all, it could have been anyone. Do you need anything? Tea, water?" 10K replies.

"No thanks, I think I'll be OK if I lay down for a while." Bailey tells him, lying down on the bed while 10K helps her get under the covers.

"OK, if you change your mind just say so." 10K tells her, laying down on his mattress, a book in hand.

"Thomas?" Bailey asks while her back is turned to him.

"Yeah?" 10K asks ready to help.

"Thank you, and I know it's probably the wrong time now, but I really have to get this off my chest. I really like you and even with the possibility, that our friendship might suffer I want to date you." Bailey confesses.

"That's great. I was actually planning on asking you out again during a dance myself today." 10K tells her happily and goes over to the other side of the bed, taking her hand giving the back of it a kiss.

"Really, I had thought I scared you away with me talking about what it might do to our friendship." Bailey says relieved.

"Bailey our friendship means a lot to me, but I really can't help but like you more than that." 10K tells her honestly.

"Me too." Bailey replies with a small grin, despite her current situation.

After a few seconds of silence during which 10K is caressing her face slowly and carefully Bailey asks, "So what now?" uncertain on how they should act now.

"Now nothing, first we'll get you back to health and then we'll see how to get rid of the awkwardness and enjoy this but for now, try to get some sleep." 10K tells her, giving her a peck on her forehead before he moves back over to his bed and lies down, looking at the resting form of his new girlfriend.

* * *

AN: I know it's a rather short chapter but most of the episode was just the repetiton due to the time loop. PM and Review pls


End file.
